


Elf Blood

by RinSlayer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Torture, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Death, Developing Relationship, Doubt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Neglect, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Psychological Torture, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Stress Relief, Torture, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSlayer/pseuds/RinSlayer
Summary: In a village in the south, Honnleath, a fateful encounter occurred between two unlikely people separated by wickedness and fate.





	Elf Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty experimental since I had just recently finished my first ever lone fanfic. Right now, this one is going to be very long but not like a long-running story like how "A New Beginning" became. This is honestly my canon story since I love human and elf interactions in the Dragon Age series.
> 
> Yes, my love for elven people grew stronger due to the Dragon Age series. If I thought Skyrim was something, the way the elven people are the DA series is well done. Honestly, though, I love Cullen too much even though he's human <3

The sunlight seeped through the cracks of the wooden floor, the cold unforgiving ground warmed up under the light. The rats that wandered around the tiny room ran back to their holes hiding in the plain darkness. Hay was scattered around the floor and a lone child slept soundly by the corner hugging herself, her body shaking from the cold. Her face scrunched up as she awoke with her stomach growling, begging for food to be placed in it. She was frighteningly thin, her ribs showed, legs tiny and thin, and her eyes were hollow looking. But behind those eyes were the color of promised determination and stubbornness. Her hair was silver and caused the light to reflect thought it was brittle. No matter how difficult life may be, she will endure. Being a young girl of 6 years old, life was rather cold, hostile to her. Her caretakers would spit at her calling her names, cursing her to the void. They would hit her and beat her till she is bloody. Friends were not even a word she knew existed until other children asked her, only to be scared away by the people that had her in their clutches. Why must they continue to torture her? Her skin was deathly pale for she had not been out of the little room for 8 years straight. Sure the sunlight would seep into the room, but how much? It was rather scarce. Worse during the summer for the room was boiling and she would bang on the door weakly begging to be let out only to be denied by even the slight relief of a cool fresh air. Was this a life that she was meant to have? If so then it is a life she would rather not have.

Her body tensed painfully as her door was slammed open and the rattling of torture came. She hears the scraping of the leather grazing against the floor, she could only hope and pray that one day she can escape. Her sobs were heard by the person that came in who grunted before whipping her. Her tiny back was scarred forever, memories that she can wish to forget will never be forgotten for each scar behind her told a story, a story that she will never be able to escape this madness. The leather lashed out, she clung to the pieces of straw on the ground trying to block out what the woman was saying, angry remarks and cursing. Then everything was silent.

For a moment that is. The pain came back ten-fold for this time it was metal that pierced her skin not just leather than made her back sore. Tears leaked from her eyes as a cry escaped her mouth, her sobbing came out as silent as she could. Why must she show more weakness when it was her weakness that drives the woman to harm her? A woman she was supposed to label as the mother. Mother. A title that she will never be able to use, a title that made the woman angry, furious, livid. Livid enough that the next sets of whips got stuck on her bones, pierced so deeply. The little girl prayed to the heavens that the pain can end now. However this time, the woman had the mercy to take it out by hand rather than retract it by the handle. The woman stated she would not want her plaything to die so easily. Cruel as she may be, she was the one that brought her to this world. A world where reality has never been more prominent.

A plate was slid towards her and a jug of water before the door slammed shut. She received no treatment for she can heal herself. Whimpering, the girl got up and used her magic to mend the wounds slowly. It was agonizing for she had to move her body. She had no one to lean on, no one to care for her. Her eyes caught sight of the only toy that was gifted to her, secretly that is. It was from one of the boys that had sneaked into the room to see what secrets were hidden. When he found her, she saw the look of confusion and pity. She despised it with all her life. The boy talked her ear out clutching the bear close to himself. But as he left he gave it to her with a huge smile, a smile that made her cry as he left.

"You're pretty! Come play with me next time!" the golden curls of his hair and amber colored eyes won her heart. The declaration was so genuine that she could not help but find a way to hide the bear as much as she could. Luckily there was a decent size hole close to the other side of the room where she hid the bear. The woman never noticed it despite the red material that circled around the bear's neck.

She ate her bread and one thin slice of meat slowly, her tongue savored the taste knowing this will be her last meal for another two days. The jug of water was merely half full. But it was clean. She sipped her water slowly the cold beverage made her body feel relaxed but scared at the same time. This was the first time she was given such a refreshing drink. It has not even been a total of thirty minutes when her door was slowly opened revealing men wearing heavy armor. Her eyes widened frightened at the sight of the swords. She abandoned her food and backed away all the way to the corner where the bear was. The men looked at her with surprise by one turned around and began to yell out. She could make out the yelling and a woman's voice, not surprisingly, it was her mother's voice.

"I did not do that to that!" the woman yelled, a mans loud and authoritative voice rung out.

"I see abuse. You got reported. I take the child away, you get sent to prison. Men get the child, safely" he said with finality. The other men did as told coming towards her slowly. A whimper escaped her mouth and the men stopped where they were. As much as she was afraid, she felt safe around them. Her trembling hand grabbed hold of the bear behind her, forcing it out of the hole and into her arms squeezing it tight.

The woman came into her room her eyes held the promise of pain "You! You had a damn toy?! Oh, it must be that boy! Once I get-" she did not get to finish what she was saying as a hand clasped against her mouth forcing her to stay quiet. The man nodded towards the others instructing them to go ahead.

The first man that approached her was too much and her magic surrounded her in defense, sobs escaped her mouth freely. One started yelling the other unsheathed his sword. They were only stopped when a man in robes came rushing into her room looking bewildered. He approached her barrier slowly, her hands trembling but her sobs eased down as he coaxed her that they were not enemies. Hiccups replaced her sobs as the barrier disappeared.

The men in armor looked at her with cold eyes now, the safety she felt disappeared. The man in the robe looked at her with content and for now, she felt safe around him. She could feel magic in his blood just like hers. Someone that was like her. But her eyes began to flutter shut and the man in the robes began to yell, but it was a distant sound as her body shut down on her.

The small child was asleep and the man in the robes turned to glare at the woman "You neglected her! Children are to be cherished not-" the woman cackled. The man that held her turned to her with a glare, the glare silenced her for some time before she opened her mouth once more.

"Yes, I did. But she is a child that does not deserve to live. A mistake I made, nonetheless a mage? Those vermins can go rot in h-" the man knocked her unconscious instruction one of the Templars to take her away and into the caravan they were on. Abuse is still a crime and they will give justice to this.

The Templar commanded the rest to leave, leaving him and the mage and the tiny girl. "Irving, you're going to need to bring her in," he said in a gruff voice. It may be his job to bring in apostates but taking children is still a very sensitive subject. Irving hummed, picking up the small child who even in her sleep tensed from the touch. Frowning, he turned her around to see her back painted with scars, some still bled.

"I know that, Greagoir. She has quite a powerful barrier..." Irving muttered the last part. Using some healing magic, he mended more of her wounds. But his eyes were on fire, from the anger he felt. Why are mages constantly being treated like mere ants? Ants that needed to be squashed and kept inside a hill while their home is being drowned by rushing water?

Sighing, Irving left the room immediately the bear dropping from the girl's arms. He was followed by the templar who swooped down to fetch the bear. He gazed at it before he stuffed it into the hole that he saw the girl take it out of. Mages will not receive anything, nothing that will make the wish to live out of the circle. Greagoir was taught and disciplined that mages were to be watched and that if any become abominations they will be killed at sight. Toys will not be issued to even a child that was abused. Steeling himself from the argument that Irving will give him, he left the room leaving the toy on the corner.

Irving found out a few days later that the child was nameless, usually regard as it. The Templars and himself stayed in the town, Honnleath to health the nameless girl. They had also found out that she was an elf-blood hence why her mother acted like a total mad woman. The ears were a total give away as well as the slightly curved eyes. If only her skin was healthy looking. Being deathly pale it scared Irving, she had too much potential for it to be wasted. Greagoir, on the other hand, was persistent to let the child die out, one less mage after all.

The girl had an exceptionally high fever which took frost spells to cool her down, her body would shake violently from time to time but would relax in the end. Sweat dripped down her forehead and a pained expression was the common sight if one caught sight of the poor girl. Irving had still yet to think of a name for such a survivor.

A few of the children would end up calling her Reina during her sleep. They said that she reminded them of a chaste queen, one that would hopefully be one of them. Irving would laugh but considered it. Reina was not a bad name... as of right now her skin is clean, she looked pure but she will never be a child. She has been a child that had grown up to see the dark side of humanity. Sighing he squeezed the towel before placing it on her head. She will be brought to the circle once she is healthy but until then she is to rest.

The young elf blooded girl groaned opened her eyes only to see a bright light. The light that burned her eyes. She squeezed her shut fearing that it will be damaged. But Greagoir was instantly by her side instructing her to calm down, hand on the hilt of his sword ready for trouble. She may be shielding herself from the sunlight but she is still an unstable mage.

Irving rushed into the room as he heard the templar move "Greagoir! Please, let me take care of her!" the templar grunted not leaving his target. Irving rolled his eyes pushing away the heavy armored brute. The elf blood backed away only to hiss from the pain her back emitted. She can use her magic to escape, she can- The templar held onto the hilt tighter- not. The girl sighed eyeing the men with a suspicious gaze. Though she felt safe around the man with robes he is still bigger than her and has more experience. Her lips trembled and tears threatened to show. Her hand reached for the spot where her bear was supposed to be. Only thing was, she felt soft cotton and warm blankets. Not the cold ground she grew up on. Panicking she turned her head to where she was supposed to have her bear. No hole. Nothing. Had they taken her from her refuge?

Irving raised his hands showing her that he will do nothing "It's alright, Reina. You are safe" he called her by the name they children called her. She tilted her head, who was this Reina? Her? Not likely, she has not been called anything else but this, that, it and trash. Yes, she heard of other children having names that sound like something wonderful but she was used to being treated less than even a cockroach.

Greagoir groaned this was getting tiring "Yes, your name is Reina. Now let's get a move on shall we?" he asked impatiently. Irving glared at him before he sighed. No need to anger the templar. The man in robes reached a hand out for Reina to grab onto. The little girl hesitantly grabbed onto it, logs wobbled as she was lifted up to walk on the ground. Alas, her legs were too weak as she crumpled down to the floor with a gasp. When was the last time she was able to walk without the fear of a woman bashing her head for even getting up? Crawling was what she was accustomed to. Greagoir sighed gritting his teeth, he had no patience for this. He took Reina into his arms and dragged her forcing her to get up and use her legs. The girl cried out pulling against the intimidating man and reach out to the man in robes for shelter. Irving huffed out an irritated sigh following a suite. Templars these days cannot even wait.

Greagoir instructed his men to get ready for the journey back, it will take them at least two days to get back to the circle if the weather is with them. If not three days at most. They left that afternoon, Reina gazed at her old home, for it was the first time she was able to get a look at it.

* * *

  
Reina stumbled on the floor, quickly gathering her papers. This was the third time she tripped but she was used to the treatment that the other mages were giving her. They were kind to her at first but when they found out that she was half elf they decided to treat her as a lesser mage. Much like how her mother treated her. It has been twelve years since she has arrived at the tower and on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, the First Enchanter Irving gifted her with the schedule of her Harrowing. Two months from now he said. What a beautiful present was it not? It was a week after Amell's own harrowing and though the woman was kind to her, Reina still felt wary around her. Being human and all and one exceptional mage at that. There were times where they challenged each other to test their magic, in the end, Greagoir had to break it off all the time since both could not overpower each other. Many mages were looking up to Amell but to Reina? They _despised_ her saying that she took potions to help her out. Called her a cheater, if anything they made _her name_ the official meaning of cheating.

Sighing the young elf blooded mage walked through the halls avoiding the glances of the mages and templars. Going into the dorms she shared with many more mages, she hastily locked her papers away and tucked the key in between her, ehem, rather a generous chest. It was a convenient hiding place though it was uncomfortable at first. She was a rather tiny person due to her elf genes but it seems that her human genes decided to be good to her. Only for her, it was another obstacle she had to survive. Many of the Templars, the young recruits, would constantly harass her, touching her bosom and whispering about her body behind her back. She may not be liked by many in the Circle but she does have loyal friends who are willing to do anything for her and she was to them. The first time they had told her about the horrible things the Templars wanted to do to her Reina was furious and wanted to burn them all to oblivion. Of course, she could not. No matter how powerful she may be, she can become a tranquil as quickly as well. For now, she decided to withstand all these nonsense.

Grabbing new clothing, a towel, and soap, Reina hurried out of the room to go to the baths. On the way, many of the women glanced at her with a sneer, one she heard commenting about her ridiculous towel. What does her towel have to do with anything? Several Templars had also glanced at her before returning to their duty as they caught sight of her towel. Reina rushed down hoping that no one was in the baths. Fortunately enough, it was the only woman that tolerated her.

Sapphire Amell tossed her towel on a chair before slowly dipping her whole body into the hot baths. Black hair spread around floating on the water while Sapphire's body continued to descend. It was a rather peaceful empty bath. Till Reina appeared dropping her own towel and clean clothes on another chair. Not surprised with the elf-bloods presence for this was the time her own friend bathes. Though they may be appearing to be rivals, both were quite friendly. Reina sought out Sapphire's advice hoping that she can live through the doubts and rumors many have conducted. Reina in return would be sought out by Sapphire to train her own magic alongside with hers. Beneficial for both. One offered support while the other offers for both to become stronger.

Emerging from the water, Sapphire glanced at her friend who tightly hugged her arms around her delicates. Sapphire had honestly thought that the woman was too innocent for her own good. Reina never broke any rules, not even taking an extra cookie! Sapphire, on the other hand, had the scars to prove of her misbehaviors. The only reason she was able to escape transferring to another circle was due to Irving's insistent that it is better to have her here where everything was familiar. Scars marred the beautiful human's body while the half-elves were untainted, not even a pimple! Surely Reina was willing to share whatever secret she had with perfect skin care.

"Reina, dear. I must ask. How are you able to keep your skin so _perfect_?" Sapphire asked applying the soap on her body, bubbles started to form briskly hiding her delicates before the water washed away the soap. Blushing Reina immediately went into the water appreciating how hot it was.

"Nothing! I merely use what I make every day" she confessed. It was the truth though, using the same soap she had ever since she mixed some herbs and flowers for no one wanted to provide her own. Since then she kept a recipe. Sapphire scoffed.

"Yes, the same soap every single day. Reina, you must have been eating something to keep your body healthy and rather plump" the woman smirked as her friend stammered at the compliment. Tugging her silver hair behind her ears, Reina dipped her head letting the water soak her hair before flipping back. Sapphire watched her friend.

There have been times where she would fantasize about Reina, she was attracted to both genders. Biting her lip, Sapphire forced herself to restrain herself knowing full well that Reina will never see herself as such. They had conversations about the topic and Reina told her specifically that she was only attracted to men. The half-elf was not hateful of the people that liked the same gender but was rather wary for all she received was hateful scorns and jealous looks from the women around her. Excluding Wynne, a healer and teacher, as well as Sapphire. The men were rather nice to the young elf but most would only look at her like a wolf stalking its prey. Oh, how Sapphire wished to burn them all to a crisp. The innocent woman she has grown to care for cannot be treated like a sword only used for one purpose.

Both women talked about what has been going on earlier in their day. Same stuff but Sapphire was rather excited for her own harrowing, excited might even be an understatement. Reina, on the other hand, is afraid to be tempted. She has encountered spirits in her dreams which was inevitable for she was a part elf and elves were more connected to the fade than humans. Sapphire encouraged her friend to continue her training if she was this worried. But if she tires herself out too many demons might easily tempt her just as well. They cleaned each other, Sapphire felt rather awkward about it though and laughed about some of the mistakes that many others had made and reminisced about the time when they were like that. Many children were brought every day, and many more were transferred to make room for these newcomers. The calm talks suddenly became a battleground of water being splashed against their faces. Their laughter rung out in the bathes attracting a couple of Templars from their posts confused at what was happening. One Templar volunteered to check out what was happening, though his face was flushed due to the laughter coming from the women's baths. The rest made fun of him but let him go while they stay in their posts.

Reina and Sapphire continued to play but went completely still when a Templar waltz into the bath face red from blushing. Sapphire raised an eyebrow watching the Templar choke on his spit, stuttering from uttering his words as he gazed at them. He was average from Sapphires standards but again seemed rather serious and shy for her liking. Reina though gawed slightly at the sight of the Templar. Internally facepalming Sapphire barked at the man to get out so that she and Reina can get dressed. Just as quickly as he walked in, the Templar left just as quick, other templars waited outside.

"By the gall of that man! Walked in here as if he owned the place!" Sapphire hissed out in anger hurriedly putting on a fresh pair of her smallclothes before putting on her civilian dress. Reina hurriedly did the same but she cannot get the Templars face out of her mind. His rather blonde hair and amber eyes were oddly familiar to her and his shyness was rather cute. Sapphire glanced at her friend gritting her teeth silently. Jealousy slowly coursed through her heart for Reina will never return what she feels for her.

"Ah yes, I must say..." Reina trailed on absently. Patience, it was patience that Sapphire needed. Her rather fiery attitude and temper will only ruin the delicate friendship they forged.

Reina and Sapphire walked out of the baths finding the Templar with others who were asking him rather lewd questions. Reina hid behind Sapphire who glared maliciously at the Templars including the one that walked in on them.

The same templar came up to the women his face red and hand massaging the back of his neck "I-I apologize, we were suspicious with all the laughter-" Sapphire raised a hand stopping the man. She can see that he was rather irritated but was looking at her intently. Oh maker no!

Shoving her clothes to Reina who whined with the extra baggage, Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the Templar testing him. "Suspicious you may be. We, women, need to bathe unlike you barbarians" turning around she grabbed Reina's arms taking her pile of clothes leading her friend out of the hallway and the eyes of the Templar.

The other templars finally came towards the baffled man "My friend! Haha, I apologize, I cant!" his friend could not even finish what he had intended to say before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Another patted his shoulder "Cullen, my boy, don't try with that Amell woman" Cullen whipped his head towards his fellow recruit that dared to say such a thing. The recruit snorted.

"I've seen ya look at her! Like a wolf hungry for its prey!" the Templar teased Cullen further who groaned annoyed at the events.

"I assure you, these urges will not further develop" Cullen reassured them, or rather reassured himself. Sapphire was a rather beautiful woman one that had caught his attention instantly. Cullen began to imagine her creamy colored skin her full lips and blue eyes looking at him with such a gaze.

His trance was broken by another recruit "Have you noticed that other woman though? Elf ears! But a very plump body unlike the elves we had seen!" the recruit said in utter disbelief. Others joined commenting about the elf that he had not noticed.

"Silver hair as well! Skin slightly sun-kissed and silver eyes as well! Oh if only she was not an elf..." the others agreed to say that the elves will only lower their status. What elf? Cullen only noticed a beautiful woman with black hair and striking blue eyes. Was there even an elf?

The day went on with the others gossiping about the elfy human while Cullen continued to think about Sapphire completely forgetting about the elf.

* * *

  
Reina huddled herself against the corner, her head hung low, her hair was a mess her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. Cheeks were puffy and her hiccups were the only thing heard in the shadows. It has been two days since Sapphire has left to join the wardens, an order in which her friend cannot return from. If it were not for Jowan then maybe, just maybe Sapphire would have stayed. Tears dripped down her face, her harrowing was tomorrow as well, how was she to cope with this mental strain? Sapphire had promised, sworn to her Reina that she will be there for her harrowing. But now she was gone with no one by her side to ease her pain. Her stomach growled aching for some food to be put in it. Pressing her hands against her stomach, Reina whimpered, she did not want to eat anything and let grief take her. Sapphire had abruptly left as well, that Grey Warden had told Irving that they must leave immediately, not even a simple goodbye...

Irving walked towards the room that Reina had confided herself in carrying a plate of food. He knew that the departure of Sapphire will have an effect on the girl but not like this. Just as he was about to open the room, Greagoir came Cullen in tow. The young man looked torn apart as if something had eaten him from within. Withdrawals? No, he is still part of the order he may choose to not take the lyrium if he leaves.

Greagoir stopped in front of Irving glancing at the tray of food, sighing Cullen briskly instructed Cullen to do take the food to the girl for her had an urgent matter to talk about with Irving. The First Enchanter glared at the Knight Commander but relented. The relationship between the Templars and Mages has been heavily strained, it did not need another deciding factor.

Cullen grudgingly did as told, watched as his superiors disappeared down the hallway talking rather loudly. He knew what they were talking about, a topic which he does not want to hear any more. Barging into the room the light from outside shined through the darkness, he was startled when a spark of silver made him lose focus for a second. Once his eyes settled, he scanned the room landing on the figure that huddled on the corner of the bed back against the wall. The food must be for the person.

Walking towards the nightstand next to the bed he placed the food and drink on the table, his ears heard the shuffling of the blankets and the tiny hiccups that the person gave out. Once he made out that the person was indeed a woman, Cullen glanced at her his amber eyes catching silver ones. The world stopped for a second. This was the mage his fellow recruits were talking about a month or so ago. Silver hair, striking silver eyes, elf ears but with a more curvy body, unlike the elves he has seen from the clans that past by and from the alienages. Her silver eyes were slightly red from the crying, cheeks swollen, red and puffy. Tears continued to drip down her eyes like a waterfall. Cullen swallowed not sure on what he should do. Should he try to console her? Possibly hear why she was so distressed?

Making a decision, Cullen sat down on the chair keeping his distance from the elf whose eyes looked at him with curiosity and something else which he cannot pinpoint "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, a templar" he introduced himself quietly, patiently waiting for the woman to stop crying or at least control her crying.

Reina could not believe what was happening, Cullen who she came to like is suddenly here talking to her. If only she was in a happier state then maybe she would be happy to see him "Reina" was all she said giving him a small smile. Surely, he looked oddly familiar. His blonde hair and amber eyes were sending her alarm bells with her ticking wildly.

Cullen raised an eyebrow, no surname? Must be an orphan then. But the smile she gave him whisked his breath away like a breath of fresh air. Ever since Sapphire had left he has been in a rather difficult mood. Always snapping at his friend for the person he had caught feelings for suddenly disappeared into a war that may or may not be deadly. But now, Reina might be someone who will be willing to listen to his own distress rather than his fellow templar friends who told him to grow up and find someone else.

There was an awkward silence between the two, both not sure how to start a conversation. "So, may I ask, why are you crying?" Cullen asked her breaking the silence. Reina bit her bottom lip tears threatened to spill but she composed herself.

"A dear friend left, she sworn to be here for me, and she broke it" Cullen quickly caught on. So this was the elf that he had not paid any attention to. A dear friend of Sapphire's. Both of them were wounded due to her departure, then maybe they may be able to heal one another.

Humming, he grabbed the tray and handed it to her. Reina accepted the food hesitantly, Cullen noticed how small her hands were compared to his when she grabbed hold of the tray. He did not mean to compare their hand sizes but it made him remember of a certain girl with small and skinny hands deathly pale. His head throbbed in pain as he tried to recall a distant memory from the past. The lyrium has it effects one of it is memory loss. A rather concerning effect for Cullen did his best to remember the good parts of life. Gazing into Reina's silver eyes he oddly remembered a tiny weak girl from a Honnleath, looking at him with uncertainty and fear.

A tiny girl which he left his bear for her to find comfort with. Eyes widened as he realized who this elf was. An elf-blooded human who had dreamed of encountering. He had returned a few years ago to check on the village but the people there all said that she was gone. The mysterious girl who had invaded his mind for years. But where was his bear?

Coughing he decided to make it the topic, "It appears that you do not have the bear" he saw how her shoulders tensed and her eyes hardened. But it was only for a moment before she looked at him with bewilderment. She remembered.

Tears escaped her eyes once more memories of the bear that was left by the boy that sneaked into her room. She wished she had the time to get it back but she never got to. Greagoir did not relent even when she pleaded him for nights on. Her hands shakily placed the tray of food by her side, lips quivering.

"I'm sorry. I could not retrieve the gift you gave me" she sobbed out breaking the eye contact. Cullen sighed and gave her a small smile. Maybe this was not the best topic to start off with.

Laughing, Cullen used his hand to grab hold of her chin tenderly lifting her head up so their eyes could gaze at each other once more. "It's alright. I did not know you were a mage. All I saw back then was a girl that needed comfort" he's saying what he can remember. The memory was blurry for it has been a long time. Reina dropped a bit, could he have treated her differently if he knew she was a mage at that time? For now, she decided not to ask him that but rather asked him about himself.

The two bonded the atmosphere lifting drastically. Cullen had told her what he wished to say, about his older sister, Mia, younger brother Branson and the princess of the family, Rosalie. He joked about the how his brother Branson would spar with him to see who gets hurts first. It only fueled Cullen to be better knowing that if he didn't train he would fall behind. As he told the tales of his younger years, Reina could only remember a dark room and her mother constantly beating her. She envied anyone that was able to have a decent childhood but she knows that she will only attract demons. Cullen saw how Reina slumped while he mentioned about his younger years. But he continued, it was nice to know that someone was listening, only because he did not have anything else to talk about mind you.

Mia, the eldest, would be the one nagging at the younger siblings all the time. Beating them at chess every single time. Reina conjured up an image of him just tinier maybe a bit chubbier too. She observed how he relaxed though he was in the presence of a mage, a mage that can easily tempt him to do her bidding. Sighing, Reina moved towards him sitting on the edge of the bed rather than the corner. Cullen stammered his eyes ogling her body but he shook his head and continued his story. He will not let lust take over the fact that he still adores Sapphire. They started to talk about the strengths that their respective faction possesses. Reina shakily demonstrates her magic and Cullen had to restrain himself from silencing her. He was trained to silence mages who show potentially dangerous magic. Since Templars are known for their swordsmanship Cullen proudly showed off what he has learned so far. When his ears heard the laugh of the elf, he started to show off a tad bit more, liking that he was making her laugh.

Outside, Irving and Greagoir started to walk towards the room when the Knight Commander frowned hearing the sounds of laughter within and the sheathing of a sword. Irving felt the pulsation of magic his own magic within got ready to be let out just as the one within. Without stopping, the Knight-Commander barged into the room breaking the comforting atmosphere. Reina's smile fell as she cowered once again to the corner, Cullen coughed standing tall his eyes wandered everywhere but did not stop to look at the disappointed gaze that Greagoir gave. The first enchanter sighed,

"Let the children so what they wish" he tried to reason out, Greagoir, however, stood tall and demanded respect his eyes ablaze not liking the interaction that he had seen between the two. It was already bad with the rumor that Cullen was fond of that Amell mage but with the elf as well?

"Tell me why I should not have the mage taken away immediately?" he asked Cullen specifically who continued to look away from him. Cullen knew that he will need to answer and looking at the Knight Commander right in the eye might make the case a little better,

"Reina and I were talking about Honnleath, sir. I recalled her when we were children" he answered leaving out about the bear. To them, they might think that the two have been friends for long enough for them to break the rules to escape. Greagoir narrowed his eyes looking for any weaknesses, holes that he may be able to use against them. Grunting, he turned to Irving nodding towards him to say what they agreed upon. 

Irving cleared his throat "Reina?" Reina perked up hearing her name. 

With a small sad smile "You will not be taking your harrowing tomorrow" if people had walked in and noticed that it was tense before, walking in now would freeze them in their tracks and choke on the atmosphere. Reina felt her mouth dry, in need of water all of a sudden. She gave the superiors a shaky smile as she stood up using the chair as a pedestal to lean on.

"You are joking, yes?" she only received a glare from the Knight Commander and a strangled sigh from the First Enchanter. Cullen felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"No. In fact, you are scheduled for tonight" Reina's eyebrows went up, if it was possible it would have left her face Cullen mused. Reina began to argue with them stating that she needed the night to get her bearings together. Cullen was silent during the whole ordeal, he only started to get to know her today, not enough to protect her. Even so, he was already breaking a rule. Never get close to mages for they can easily tempt you to do what they wish. He heard her arguing but the call of lyrium blocked everything. His hand fumbled on his belt looking for the vial that contained the blue liquid, only to find none. Why was he with the Knight Commander again? Ah yes, they were on their way to the room where the lyrium was when his superiors decided to talk to the First Enchanter. The mind of the Templar began to throb, a dull pain managed to seep through his consciousness. This did not go unnoticed by the higher ranking mage.

Bringing this to light, Greagoir took a vial from his own belt and handed it to Cullen who eagerly claimed the vial. Reina watched in utter disgust as Cullen downed the lyrium in one gulp. That lyrium did nothing but control the very people that were supposed to protect them. Back to the problem in hand, Irving was not yielding and in the end, Reina had to agree to the terms that she only has a few more hours before nightfall. Irving glanced at the untouched food on the bed and his eyes softened, he watched her grow stronger and now he is watching a decline. The harrowing is a test, a test that may or may not reveal her true power. In every training sessions that he had with Reina, he observed with a careful eye the way the young woman would hold back even in the slightest. Holding back was what tires her out, not because she was weaker, but because she was focusing her energy not to release the hidden power within. Greagoir satisfied with the answer she gave left with Cullen in tow, both did not look back. Irving watched them leave before turning to the elf blood.

"I presume that you had thought about your choices, yes?" he asked her softly knowing that she can very well hurt him for putting her in such a tight situation. Reina huffed sitting on the bed once more, her head falling on her hands as she leaned forward. What she wanted was her best friend to come back to her. She wanted to seek out the advice that Sapphire would have ready for her. So why? Why must the world continue to torment her with a promise of a brighter future?

"Yes. May you leave? I have to prepare" she demanded rather than ask. The old man sighed before doing what she demanded him to. He will let her have this moment of peace, even if it will be only for a few hours. When the door closed, Reina brought her whole body back towards the bed. If she were to have the harrowing tonight, a rest would be the best option. Her eyes fluttered shut letting the darkness envelope her.

The Harrowing was difficult, many demons had tried to lure her to them. Envy, Desire, Rage but the one that was most prominent was that irritating Despair demon. Each demon had done their damage but she knew she needed to get out of the Fade safely and quick for Greagoir can give a command for any of the Templars to kill her. Each demon offered her something in return for a freedom they wished to have but thankfully Reina was able to reject each one, with a battle of course.

She awoke on a bed her whole body throbbing from weariness and her brain was telling her to lie back down. But she wanted to know if this was still the real world and not a dream, an illusion that a demon had conducted to keep her in its grasp. She opened the door and she was met with her circle of friends who each congratulated her with a hug and an extra sweet treat that she loves. Her friends enveloped her in a nice warm welcome, but it felt dull. She felt dull, worn out. They were not there when she confined herself in Sapphires room, none of them approached her to help ease her pain. They only came now because she has become successful. Reina put up a front, however, accepting the praises observing the tone of their voices at the tiny body movements that proved that they were only using her as a way to get more favors. Stating that she is tired and wants rest, she tried to back into the room but one of her 'friends' mentions that Irving wished to talk to her.

Knowing that there won't be any way to avoid this, she reluctantly went. Declining the offers she received when the group offered to walk her there. On the way, many Templars nodded their heads at her, respect. Now that she was deemed safe, the heavy armored brutes decide to show her some respect in which they never did beforehand. Reina grumbled a curse under her breath walking into Irving's room without knocking. It was a custom that she had grown to not completely eradicate from her 'bad deed' list. The old mage did not have to turn to know that it was the half-elven student that walked in. Turning around he gave her a wide smile, one she did not return. 

"I am proud of you, Reina. Though you had been inflicted by four demons you declined each one" Reina huffed sitting on a chair fumbling with her fingers. Did she really deserve this? Now they know what she has been hiding, power in which she never wanted to have. A power that was only fueled by Sapphire's departure. She can still feel her magic wanting to be released, it wanted to hurt the people that forced her to make this decision. Sapphire has always been a faithful friend to anyone she met, Jowan was no exception. Squeezing her hands together, if only Reina was able to figure out what they were doing. Maybe then, she would have been able to stop them. Or at least Sapphire. 

Irving sadly watched her knowing the thoughts that were revolving around her head, placing a hand on of her shoulder "It is not your fault. Sapphire chose to help a friend rather than follow the rules" Reina looked at her mentor with blazing eyes, the silver irises shined under the dim lighting of the candle but a hidden promise was made. Maybe it was because of these rules that drove Sapphire to choose her friend before the circle. How was she to know? When Reina came to the circle, Sapphire was already here before her. Reina sneered as silent as she could. If rules were not a thing or maybe they had a little bit more freedom, they would have Jowan or Sapphire stayed? Standing up from the seat Reina left the room with more anger than what she would have liked. Irving narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure of the woman, a dreadful feeling gripped his heart. It was only a matter of time before Reina decides which side she was on. He hoped that it was a side that was led by her better judgment.

Cullen saw Reina leave Irving's room with an expressionless face, no emotion what so ever. But if he were smart enough, that was only a face of plotting. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he followed after her not trusting her to be by herself. He was not on duty anyway. He saw her rush towards the library and he followed slowly, only wanting to observe what she was doing. Reina grabbed hold of a few books regarding history about the mages. It was the same crap over and over again, mages had revolted and were considered an abomination. What about the mages that helped during Blights? Were they recognized and given freedom? Of course not. They had three choices, return to the Circle, stay with the Grey Wardens or be killed. Did anyone choose the last option? Sighing Reina put the book back on the shelf letting her head rest against it. Tears threatened to spill, how stressed can she get for her to continue this? Cullen watched her from a distance, he can see her whole body quivering and her face threatened to release emotion again. How was he to help this? Greagoir had given him a scolding for trying to even communicate with her about their childhood. If that was scolding worthy how about comforting her? Truly he cannot continue this. 

Cullen turned around unknown to him Reina had caught sight of him retreating. Silent tears dripped down her chin, she had no one left.

* * *

Sapphire came back to the circle only to find it in shambles. Most of the mages she had grown up with turned to abominations. Her teeth gritted against each other remembering the pitiful sight Cullen was in, trapped in that mini circle of his. The once honorable and strong man was now reduced to a man that wishes for death upon countless of mages, marking them as abominations. The woman was not able to look for Reina for Alistair had dragged her away from the battle upstairs the second they were done. Now here she was asking Irving about her friends' whereabouts. The First Enchanters face turned grim turning away from Sapphire.

“Reina- she- was one of the first victims of Uldred” he confessed, Sapphire, however, did not believe a thing he just said. Though he was her previous mentor, what she felt right now was the rage. Grabbing hold of his robes, Sapphire shook the man violently, her blue eyes promising pain if he dares lie to her right now.

"Reina will never succumb to any demon or torture! She cannot be the first victim!" she yelled out loudly getting the attention of her friends. Morrigan was the first to go to her trying to reach out to her friend but was stopped by Zevran. The elf shook his head, he knew what anger is and the only way for it to disappear was to let it out. Alistair sighed, leaned against the wall his eyes glanced at Cullen for a brief moment. The Templar like himself looked like he wanted to say something but could not bring himself to. Wynne closed her eyes remembering the way Reina cried out for help as her mind was invaded by the blood mages. The woman's body shook in grief, she watched Reina grow up, scars slowly healing but it was futile. 

Alistair narrowed his eyes at Cullen, whose body quivered the more Sapphire screamed, asking where Reina was or at least where she was last seen. Cullen caught Alistair's stare forcing himself not to flinch under the accusatory gaze. He knew where she was, but he does not want to say hoping that Reina died. One less mage to worry about after all. Alistair gritted his teeth, started to approach Cullen with a sneer. Leliana watched him nudging Sten as well. The Qunari grunted but watched the templars interact. One cowered the other pursued, Sten thought it was interesting but nothing was more interesting than the way Sapphire lashed out. 

"You. You were there were you not?" Alistair asked Cullen who looked away. Alistair will not have this type of attitude, not when Sapphire is this affected by it. Without warning, Alistair pushed Cullen against the wall with a loud thud. Sapphire stopped her lashing to look at the phenomenon. Eyes slightly widened knowing that she may have the answer she wanted. She walked briskly noticing how both templars glared at each other with suspicion. 

Gripping onto Alistair's arm, the Templar let the other man go, Cullen fixed his posture before his eyes met blue frosty eyes, a blizzard was within threatening to be released. Cullen gulped knowing what was coming. Sapphire got near him hoping that the man will be more reasonable "Where is she, Cullen?" Greagoir and Irving both looked at each other. Fearing that Cullen's state of mind might make something up instead of telling the truth.

Cullen froze, sweat dripped down his forehead and his mouth quivered "Upstairs... in your room" was all he said before he stopped thinking at all. Irving frowned, but he saw Reina turn into an abomination? Greagoir hissed under his breath, an illusion. Illusions can distort minds but to the point that the death looked real? Impossible. That requires a high skill level of magic! Sapphires face was devoid of any emotion. As quick as lightning, Sapphire was trailing towards her previous room in search of her friend. She will not lose Reina as she lost Jowan to cursed Demon promises. Her companions were hot on her trail as well Wynne and Irving. Greagoir stayed behind to talk with the Templar recruit that was now falling apart in pieces. Wynne watched Reina grew up and knew the friendship, the bond that had formed between her and Sapphire. The two were sisters, they fought, made up had fun and caused mischief as Wynne imagined any sibling would act like together. But now, that happiness was threatened to disappear.

Sapphire arrived in front of her previous room, within she heard whimpers. Memories flooded her mind as she remembered the first few days of Reina arriving in the circle. The poor girl locked herself in the dorm room, huddling against the walls with only a blanket to act as her protector. She did not mean to see it, but she did. The numerous scars that were scattered on her friend's back were what made her wish that Reina would go to Sapphire for more than comfort. Sapphire wished that she was able to caress that sunkissed scarred back of hers, healing it with every touch. Why must the world be cruel to the person she loves? Why can she not be the one to give her the comfort she seeks? Sapphire shook her head, stopping her own envious self from ruining any more time. She tried to open the door but something within pushed the door locking it with magic and the whimpers became full-blown screams in a span of a second. Dread crept into Sapphires back, she was not strong enough to smash this door to pieces. When hopelessness seemed to have won, Leliana grabbed onto her friends' shoulders giving the woman the encouragement she needed. Sapphire had forgotten that she was not alone anymore. 

Alistair and Sten went up with their weapons in their hands, the Qunari began to bash the door while Alistair used an axe to break the hinges of the door. Zevran used his daggers to unhinge the bottom portion of the door, stealthily avoiding Sten's relentless pursuits and Alistairs own bashing of the door. Morrigan tried to figure out what was happening within using her own magic. Wynne and Irving stayed on the sidelines uncertain as to what they are able to do. When the door was finally ripped open, literally, Sapphire was the first to go in and witness and despair demon spat an ice shard towards her. Using a ward to deflect the ice shard, Alistair and Sten went to mutilate the demon its spirit essence dripped from the multiple wounds it had come to bore. Wynne came in sharply inhaled when she saw the state Reina was in.

The woman was cradling her arm, there was a gash on her head that was profoundly bleeding. A weak barrier was all that protected her from the demons own magic from the ice magic that surrounded the woman. Reina's eyes continued to flutter, holding onto the consciousness thinking that the people that came in were more demons. Slice wounds were noticeable on her arms for it had not healed yet. Sapphire came to realize that it was no battle wound. It was a self-inflicted wound. Blue eyes met hazy silver ones in an attempt to find any evidence that what she just saw is a complete lie. Her friend cannot be a blood mage, she cannot be! Reina forced her eyes to open wide when she saw frosty blue eyes, her heart started to beat faster adrenaline gave her life.

"Sapphire?" that soft voice that Sapphire fell for and hoped to hear again during her journeys was now the sound of a blood mage, a type of mage she had come to hate. Reina swore she will never become like them, her friend swore! Reina knew what she was thinking the minute a tear slipped down her eyes as she eyes her wounds on her arms. Sitting up to clear up the misunderstanding,

"Uldred... he forced me to since I did not want to" she croaked out. The burns that she got from a rage demon earlier was not stinging due to the sudden freezing temperature that the despair demon gave. Reina wanted them to believe her, but with how biased people can get she might now be able to continue her defense. Sapphire glared at the mage. Was she to label her friend as a blood mage now too? It may have been forced but it is a magic that she now knows. Wynne came rushing in and gasped when she saw the marks for herself. No matter how terrifying it was, Wynne was instantly by the mix, her healing magic glowing in the dark room. Alistair and Morrigan agreed to let them have the privacy, agreeing was rare for those two, and had to force the others to not intrude. 

Irving went inside the room a grim expression invaded his face when he examined Reina's state. Proof of her possibly being a blood mage is obvious and it will not disappear. Greagoir will have her moved instantly and Irving did not wish for that to happen. Reina began to weep "I never wanted this. Please, just _end_ it!" she begged them, her state of mind in shambles. Uldred had tortured her too much, she did not wish to live anymore knowing that people will continue to hate her for something she never wanted to be. A blood mage was what she did not want to become, even if it was forced. It was magic that she will never be able to eradicate from her knowledge. Sapphires heart clenched tightly and she fell to her knees crawling to her dear friend who wept and wept till the tears made a trail from her dirty stained face.

"No, Rei, no. You need to get through this, I know you can" Wynne let Sapphire get close to Reina who the black haired woman instantly hugged. This will be the last meeting that these two will have for a very long time, the blight was still a threat and Reina would be transferred, possibly Kirkwall. Just imagining her friend trapped in a circle all alone and with the rumors she has heard, Sapphire was not ready to let her go. Not after this. Reina used what little strength she has left and hugged Sapphire back, her grip slightly weaker. Greagoir and Cullen came into the room looking disheveled and looked like they would rather be anywhere but here. 

Alistair and the others watched as two friends interact with what could possibly be their last time together.

* * *

Denerim continued to grow smaller as the ship sailed farther. The bustling city was now a dot compared to what it was close up. The mage huddled her body closer, her long-sleeved robes hiding the scars that marred her body, not wanting to fear the sailors. This was her consequence. A life in which she may not be able to return to. Sapphire had tried her best to convince the others to allow Reina to stay but it was the stubbornness of the Knight Commander that eventually made Sapphires arguments not be heard. The two friends had bid their goodbyes after the battle with the Archdemon and Reina was there to help. If only she was able to celebrate with her friend too. Sapphire vowed to find Reina once more after her own businesses are done, a promise which Reina knows she will be able to accomplish

The elf blooded mage turned away from the distant Denerim and slowly made her way towards her cabin. The once lively and silky silver hair of hers was rough and rigid, the stress got to her. The silver eyes that always held a spark within wad dim, as if the light within was less. Her hair swayed as the wind swept away any lingering hope that was left, for a life within Kirkwall will be one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> There! That's the experimental part for now. Alright, it might be a bit weird since ok, Elf blooded characters are minor in the series but for me? I adore interracial mixes. Just imagining how the characters would possibly react due to their differences is very fun to write about! Hopefully, you like this chapter and onto the next!


End file.
